


I don’t care what everybody say

by KilltheMoon



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilltheMoon/pseuds/KilltheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt sort avec Sora depuis quelques mois, mais s'avère bien plus intéressé par Tai que sa petite amie. Les deux jeunes hommes construisent une relation en secret et leurs amis s'en rendent compte progressivement jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclate. </p>
<p>L'histoire est racontée du PDV de chaque personnage l'un après l'autre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mimi

Le jour où j’ai remarqué l’attirance évidente entre Tai et Matt, j’ai surtout eu beaucoup de peine pour Sora.

Je ne rentre pas très souvent au Japon aussi lorsque je retrouve les autres Digi-sauveurs japonais, je remarque plus facilement les changements dans le groupe. La dernière fois que je suis passée, j’ai tout de suite vu que Davis n’était plus aussi fou amoureux de Kari et qu’il regardait maintenant les autres filles. Izzy avait pris beaucoup d’assurance et il a même trouvé le courage de m’inviter au restaurant. Ken et Cody sont devenus amis et passent beaucoup de temps ensemble. Tout le monde a bien grandi, c’est certain et cela me fait chaud au coeur. 

A côté de cela, il y avait Tai, Matt et Sora. Je me souviens de la rupture de mon amie et Tai. Contrairement à ce que j’avais imaginé, elle s’était déroulée sans heurt, signe de la maturité de chacun. Quelques mois plus tard, j’ai retrouvé une Sora amoureuse de Matt quand lui semblait toujours aussi renfermé. Je n’arrivais pas à savoir ce qu’il pensait réellement de sa petite amie, il n’a jamais été très bavard. Comme il semblait très attentionné, à l’écoute et tendre avec elle, je ne me suis pas inquiétée outre mesure. Je pensais que tout irait bien entre eux et les échos que j’avais de Sora me confortait dans cette idée. 

Mais lors de ma dernière visite, je me suis rendue compte que je me trompais sur toute la ligne. Je pense que personne d’autre que moi ne l’a remarqué, mais Tai et Matt se cherchent, cela ne fait aucun doute. Ils se tournent autour comme deux ados, sans peut-être s’en rendre compte. Ils parlent constamment l’un de l’autre, s’échangent des SMS dès qu’ils sont éloignés, assistent aux répétitions ou entraînements de l’autre. 

Vous pourrez me jurer qu’ils ne sont que des amis, mais il y a des regards et des sourires en coin qui ne trompent pas. Lorsque Tai observe Matt à la dérobée et laisse échapper un petit soupir ou qu’ils échangent de longs regards jusqu’à ce que Matt détourne les yeux en rougissant, vous m’excuserez mais on ne peut pas dire que l’amitié soit le seul lien qui les unisse. Je n’ai surpris que de très rares contacts physiques, mais leur façon de s’asseoir l’un à côté de l’autre suffisamment près pour que leurs épaules se touchent, même s’ils ont toute la place pour s’étaler, n’est à mon avis pas anodine. Et ce n’est qu’un exemple parmi tant d’autres. Ils n’attendent que l’opportunité de se sauter dessus, j’en mettrais ma main à couper.

Ce que j’ai pu apprendre auprès d’Izzy n’a fait que confirmer mon hypothèse : ils sont inséparables depuis quelques temps et on les voit rarement l’un sans l’autre. Sora étant très occupée par sa dernière année de lycée, elle ne s’en plaint pas et en profite pour travailler. Elle ne se rend compte de rien et j’ai peur que lorsque la vérité éclatera, elle tombe de très haut. Elle aime vraiment Matt et s’imagine déjà un avenir avec lui. Autant je peux jurer que Tai s’intéressait vraiment à elle quand ils étaient ensemble, mais Matt est décidément beaucoup trop froid. Sans doute n’aime-t-il même pas les filles. 

J’ai essayé de parler à Matt, de lui tendre des perches pour qu’il me parle de Tai. J’ai tenté de plaisanter sur leur relation fusionnelle en leur rappelant leurs disputes quand nous étions enfants, de glisser des sous-entendus en les comparant à un vrai petit couple, mais il s’est immédiatement renfermé comme une huître. Il a prétexté une répétition avec son groupe pour me laisser en plan.

Je n’ai pas vraiment eu plus de chance avec Tai… 

— Bien sûr, Matt est l’amour de ma vie. On va aller se marier à Vegas - il se déguisera en fille pour que ça passe - et après on adoptera des triplés. Il me fera la cuisine jusqu’à la fin de mes jours et on aura aussi un chien pour jouer avec les enfants et des poissons dans un aquarium.

Impossible d’obtenir la moindre confidence et je n’ai osé en parler à personne, même si je crois qu’Izzy n’est pas dupe et aura vite fait de parvenir aux mêmes conclusions.

Qu’on se le dise, leur relation n’est pas mauvaise, mais j’ai peur que s’ils continuent sur cette voie, ils fassent beaucoup de mal autour d’eux. Surtout à Sora qui est complètement aveugle. N’a-t-elle pas remarqué que son petit ami regarde plus Tai qu’elle ? Les autres garçons en règle générale ? Et lui, comment ose-t-il la mener en bateau de la sorte ? Matt doit bien ressentir quelque chose, tout cela ne peut pas être inconscient ! Peut-être qu’il refoule ? Qu’il essaye de se conformer à ce qu’on attend de lui en se refusant à voir la vérité en face ? Si c’est le cas, alors je suis également triste pour lui. 

Si Matt aime vraiment les hommes, que Tai soit concerné ou pas, alors il vaut mieux qu’il quitte Sora au plus vite. Plus il attendra et plus elle en souffrira. Lui aussi d’ailleurs risque d’être mal mené. S’il fait du mal à Sora, il risque de s’attirer les foudres des autres. J’ignore qui le suivra et le soutiendra lorsqu’il fera son coming-out, en admettant qu’il le fasse un jour. A moins que je ne me trompe sur toute la ligne, mais j’en doute, j’ai un sixième sens pour ces choses là.


	2. Sora

Le jour où Matt a rompu avec moi, je savais pertinemment qu’il était gay et qu’il était amoureux de Tai, pourtant j’ai pleuré toute la nuit. 

Rétrospectivement, je me dis que j’aurais dû m’en douter. Matt a toujours été très attentionné et il était vraiment le parfait petit ami, mais sa réticence à faire l’amour avec moi aurait dû me mettre la puce à l’oreille. En quatre mois, on ne l’avait fait que deux fois alors que les occasions avaient été nombreuses. Il n’en avait jamais envie. Il prétextait toujours être trop fatigué, pas d’humeur, ou pire, il me reprochait de ne penser qu’à ça. 

Je culpabilisais. On m’avait toujours dit que les garçons ne pensaient qu’au sexe et ma courte relation avec Tai n’avait fait que me conforter dans cette idée. Normalement, c’est à la fille de se plaindre de maux de tête et de repousser son petit ami insistant, n’est-ce pas ? J’avais honte d’avoir envie de faire l’amour avec Matt quand lui se semblait absolument pas intéressé. J’ai cru qu’il me trouvait moche, que mon corps ne lui plaisait pas suffisamment, que c’était de ma faute. Pas une seule seconde, je n’avais envisagé que le problème entre nous puisse venir de lui. A mes yeux, il était l’homme idéal. 

En réalité, si Matt ne voulait pas de moi, c’est simplement parce que je suis une femme et que lui préfère les hommes. D’un côté, je préfère le savoir et avoir la possibilité de passer à autre chose. Imaginez un peu si nous avions continué, que nous nous étions mariés et que ce n’était qu’après qu’il avait réalisé être gay… ça aurait été pire. Mais d’un autre côté, il est évident que j’aurais aimé que rien ne change, garder Matt pour moi toute seule. Je suis encore amoureuse de lui, vous savez ? Le pire, c’est que si aujourd’hui il en a conscience, c’est grâce à moi. A cause de moi ?

On avait organisé une soirée chez Matt, entre anciens Digisauveurs. Son père était en voyage d’affaire, nous avions l’appartement pour nous tous seuls. Passé minuit, tout le monde a commencé à rentrer chez lui. Au bout d’un moment, il ne restait plus que Matt, Tai et moi. Nous avions bu, je me souviens que j’étais euphorique, Tai enchaînait les blagues graveleuses et même Matt passait son temps à glousser. 

J’avais envie de faire l’amour, je l’ai alors murmuré à l’oreille de Matt qui m’a immédiatement repoussée. Comme d’habitude. Son regard s’est assombri et il a pris sa guitare. Vexée, je suis allée m’asseoir près de Tai pour me plaindre de la frigidité de mon petit ami. Il a ri et m’a embrassée sans se soucier le moins du monde de la présence de Matt à quelques centimètres de nous. Je me suis accrochée à lui pour lui rendre ce baiser. Il m’embrassait avec passion, comme il l’avait toujours fait par le passé et je sentais dans son étreinte son désir pour moi. Ce désir que Matt n’avait jamais exprimé.

Lorsque j’étais avec Tai, notre relation était très physique. Nous avons perdu notre virginité ensemble et même si nous étions sans doute un peu amoureux, nous ne faisions jamais autre chose que nous embrasser, nous toucher ou faire l’amour. Je dois avouer que cela m’avait beaucoup manqué et que c’est pour cette raison que je souffrais d’autant plus du désintérêt de Matt à mon égard.

De son côté, Matt a continué à jouer de la guitare. Lorsque Tai a rompu notre baiser, nous avons automatiquement cherché son regard. J’avais le coeur qui battait à mille à l’heure, j’étais morte de peur. Je n’avais pas le droit de me jeter ainsi sur Tai, n’est-ce pas ? Surtout pas sous les yeux de mon petit ami. Pourtant Matt est resté silencieux et rien sur son visage ne laissait transparaître ses émotions. Il a baissé les yeux sur son instrument, comme si tout était normal. Je crois quand même me souvenir qu’il avait les joues rouges.

Tai souriait et prenant l’attitude de Matt comme un accord, il m’a à nouveau attirée à lui. On s’est embrassés à en perdre haleine, heureux de pouvoir retrouver ce contact qui nous avait manqué. Je ne l’aimais plus à ce moment-là et je sais que lui aussi était passé à autre chose, mais il y avait toujours cette connexion entre nous, du désir. Nous avions envie de retrouver ces sensations que nous avions découvertes ensemble, de passer un bon moment, de prendre du plaisir. J’ai honte de l’avouer, mais le fait que Matt soit à côté et nous regarde m’excitait encore plus. 

Ce n’est que lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés en sous-vêtements que je me suis rendue compte que la musique avait cessé. J’étais assise sur les hanches de Tai, il m’embrassait la gorge en me caressant des épaules aux cuisses. Matt avait reposé sa guitare et nous observait en silence. Il y avait dans ces yeux une flamme que je n’avais jamais vu chez lui. Avec un naturel effrayant, Tai lui a tendu la main pour l’inviter à nous rejoindre. J’ai retenu mon souffle, je craignais qu’il ne se défile, qu’il me laisse une fois de plus, mais il a pris la main de Tai et s’est approché. 

— Je ne sais pas si… Enfin… Je ne suis pas très doué, a-t-il murmuré le regard fuyant.

Tai a eu un petit rire, il a alors attrapé son menton pour lui relever la tête et le regarder dans les yeux.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, on va t’apprendre. Et s’il y a un truc que tu ne veux pas faire, dis nous d’arrêter, ok ? 

Il a passé une main dans les cheveux blonds de Matt en souriant, Matt ne le quittait pas des yeux et n’avait d’ailleurs pas lâché sa main. Tai s’est alors penché en avant pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Je me souviens avoir été parcouru d’un long frisson. Je ne crois pas avoir vu dans ma vie de scène plus érotique que ce tout premier baiser. La fougue passionnée de Tai associée à la tendresse pudique de Matt. Ils étaient beaux tous les deux. Ils se sont embrassés longuement, alors que j’étais encore assise sur Tai avant que ce dernier se recule et pousse Matt doucement vers moi.

Nous avons fait l’amour tous les trois cette nuit-là. Enfermés dans la chambre de Matt, à l’abri des regards et des jugements du monde extérieur, nous avons laissé libre court à notre imagination et à nos désirs. Je me suis abandonnée dans les bras de l’homme que j’aimais et celui que j’avais aimé. Tai menait notre trio, en accordant une attention toute particulière à Matt. De nous trois, il était le plus effrayé et stressé par ces jeux de plaisir et seul Tai parvenait à le rassurer, à le guider et à lui faire baisser sa garde. 

Pour la première fois, j’ai vu Matt se laisser aller et céder à ses désirs. Il n’était plus le jeune homme totalement désintéressé du sexe et vaguement dégoûté par l’acte que je connaissais. Sur le moment, je me réjouissais en pensant que c’était grâce à nous. Aujourd’hui, je sais que c’était uniquement grâce à Tai. Peut-être ma présence l’a-t-elle rassuré, peut-être n’aurait-il jamais osé si je n’avais pas été là, mais j’ai bien senti que c’était Tai qui l’électrisait, et non moi. 

De son côté, Tai profitait pleinement du moment, de mes bras et de ceux Matt. Il était parfaitement à l’aise entre nous deux. J’ignorais tout de son attirance pour les hommes avant cette soirée, il ne m’en avait jamais parlé. Pourtant je voyais bien qu’il appréciait autant mon corps que celui de Matt. En même temps, qui pourrait l’en blâmer. Matt est d’une beauté insolente et ses joues rougies par la gêne ne faisaient que le rendre plus séduisant. 

Lorsque nous nous sommes endormis, tous les trois dans le même lit, j’ai pensé naïvement que cette nuit marquerait un renouveau dans ma relation avec Matt. Je savais que pour Tai n’attendait rien de moi, que c’était terminé entre nous. Gonflée d’arrogance, je n’imaginais pas une seconde que cette expérience puisse semer le trouble non pas entre moi et Tai, mais entre lui et Matt. Nous étions deux à avoir initié Matt aux plaisirs de l’amour, à l’avoir vu se révéler plutôt doué et je pensais réellement être la seule à en profiter. Je me croyais le centre du monde, une fille avec deux garçons dans son lit et la possibilité de choisir celui qu’elle préférait. Résultat, ils se sont choisis et je n’ai pas eu mon mot à dire. 

Ils n’ont jamais ni l’un ni l’autre reparlé de cette nuit-là avec moi. Après ça, j’ai continué à sortir avec Matt, même s’il refusait toujours de faire l’amour. Du moins, pas avec moi. Je l’ai vu s’éloigner jour après jour. Je l’ai regardé se rapprocher de Tai, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Peut-être pensez-vous que j’aurais dû m’interposer, que j’aurais dû me battre pour les séparer et garder l’homme que j’aimais. Mais justement, j’aime Matt. J’ai compris qu’il n’aimait pas les femmes, qu’il ne m’aimerait jamais comme je le voulais. Cela ne servait à rien de le retenir. 

Quand un soir, alors qu’il me raccompagnait chez moi après un concert, il m’a annoncé qu’il souhaitait rompre, j’étais résignée. 

— Ça n’a rien à voir avec toi, tu sais. C’est moi qui… je ne suis pas celui qu’il te faut.  
— Je sais Matt, je ne suis pas aveugle.

Comprenant que je savais qu’il me quittait pour Tai, j’ai vu la peur dans ses yeux. Il craignait que je révèle son secret, que je me venge en les montrant du doigt. J’étais vraiment blessée qu’il puisse penser cela de moi, même si je comprenais sa crainte. Tai était en phase de passer pro et le groupe de Matt commençait à avoir son petit succès. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait besoin d’un scandale. 

— S’il te plaît...  
— Je ne dirais rien, le coupai-je en détournant les yeux.

Il m’a pris dans ses bras pour me serrer fort contre lui. Il me disait qu’il était désolé, qu’il n’avait pas choisi et je retenais mes larmes. J’ai craqué une fois seule dans ma chambre.

Maintenant je suis à nouveau célibataire. J’observe de loin Matt et Tai. Ils tentent de vivre un amour tout en restant cachés. Je dois avouer être très pessimiste quant à l’issue de leur histoire et ne croyez pas que c’est de la jalousie. A moins que… peut-être que si. Je suis jalouse. Mortellement jalouse.


	3. Matt

Le jour où Tai et moi avons fait l’amour rien que tous les deux, pour la première fois, j’ai réalisé que je ne voulais plus jamais me priver de ces sensations. 

Avant lui, je ne pensais vraiment pas aimer le sexe. Mon expérience se limitait à quelques baisers volés à une fille de ma classe et quelques heures avec Sora. Ça avait été une telle déception que j’avais décidé que ce n’était simplement pas pour moi. Je ne voulais plus me forcer. Résultat j’évitais Sora autant que possible, trouvant toujours des excuses pour éviter nos rapports. 

On m’avait dit que c’était la meilleure activité au monde et que de toute manière, étant un garçon, je ne devais penser qu’à ça. Pour commencer, le sexe ne m’a jamais attiré à proprement parler. Il m’arrivait d’être excité, comme sans doute tout un chacun, mais cela restait relativement rare. Dans ces moments là, je m’arrangeais bien tout seul et je ne voyais pas l’intérêt d’avoir un partenaire. 

J’ai longuement réfléchi à la façon dont pouvait bien fonctionner mon désir et j’en suis venu à la conclusion que non seulement je préférais les hommes, mais en plus j’avais besoin d’une véritable connexion émotionnelle pour ressentir du désir. Lorsque je croise de beaux garçons, je me plais à les observer, mais je ne désire pas davantage. A contrario, je ne remarque même pas les filles. Je reconnais la beauté et les qualités de Sora, mais je n’aspire au fond à rien de plus que son amitié. Alors que plus le temps passe et plus Tai me fait perdre mes moyens et réveille des désirs dont j’ignorais tout. 

Notre rapprochement a été très progressif. Bien sûr, nous sommes amis depuis des années, nous avons pratiquement grandi ensemble. Mieux encore, nous nous sommes battus ensemble. Le porteur du symbole du courage avec celui de l’amitié. Je pense que la capacité de nos Digimons à fusionner leur ADN est un signe de la relation spéciale et privilégiée que nous partageons. Certes, nous avons longtemps été en rivalité, mais nous étions encore des enfants à cette époque. C’est en grandissant que nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous avions beaucoup en commun et surtout beaucoup à apprendre l’un de l’autre. 

Il rêve de passer pro en football quand je rêve de percer en musique, ce sont nos rêves qui nous ont lié. J’avais l’impression qu’il était le seul à me comprendre réellement et il me disait la même chose. J’ignore à quel moment nous avons commencé à passer la majeure partie de notre temps ensemble. J’allais le voir à ses entraînements de foot et il venait assister à mes répétitions. Nous nous encouragions mutuellement. Le week-end, lorsque je ne voyais pas Sora, Tai venait chez moi et nous révisions ensemble sans grande conviction. De fil en aiguilles, nous nous sommes laissés aller à des confidences. 

Lorsque je lui ai parlé de mon désintérêt total pour le sexe, il ne m’a pas jugé et n’a pas non plus cherché à me faire culpabiliser en prétendant que je ratais quelque chose. C’était la toute première fois que j’osais en parler et il m’a surpris par son écoute et sa compréhension. 

— Peut-être que ça viendra, peut-être que tu as besoin de temps ou qu’au fond Sora n’est pas la bonne personne. Mais peut-être aussi que ce n’est simplement pas ton truc, c’est pas grave, ne te force pas. Si tu veux, je suis bien assez porté pour le sexe pour deux, on se compense mutuellement !

J’ai réalisé qu’il avait réellement mûri, un peu comme la fois où lors de l’attaque des Digimons infectés il éprouvait des remords à se battre, de peur de faire du mal autour de lui. Oh, bien sûr il était toujours égal à lui-même et pouvait être réellement stupide ou se mettre dans des situations impossibles, mais il ne réagissait plus comme un enfant gâté. Il avait appris à écouter les autres et à ne plus penser uniquement qu’à lui-même. 

Cela va peut-être vous surprendre, mais nous passions beaucoup de temps à parler d’amour, de sexe pour Tai et de nos petites amies respectives à ce moment-là. Il paraît que ce sont des conversations de filles, mais c’est complètement stupide de penser que les garçons ne pensent jamais à ce genre de choses. 

Quoi qu’il en soit, un jour Tai m’a confié éprouver une certaine attirance pour les hommes. Uniquement quelque chose de sexuel, assurait-il, une forme de curiosité. Il me racontait trouver certains hommes très désirables et avoir véritablement envie de “tenter”. Un jour, si l’occasion se présentait. Je dois avouer que même si je n’en ai rien montré, cette aveu de sa part m’a énormément perturbé. 

Durant les jours qui suivirent, j’y pensais constamment. J’imaginais Tai dans les bras d’un autre garçon. De toutes les garçons qui nous entouraient à vrai dire. Cela me mettait en colère et à la fois m’emplissait de tristesse. Jusqu’à ce que je comprenne que si je ne supportais pas l’idée de voir Tai avec un homme, c’était tout simplement parce que je voulais être cet homme. Qu’on se le dise, au début je ne souhaitais rien d’autre que ses bras, son attention et mes fantasmes se limitaient à des baisers tendres.

D’un autre côté, Tai m’avait bien précisé qu’il ne souhaitait que du sexe avec un homme, rien de plus, aussi je pensais que mes espoirs étaient voués à l’échec. Pourtant, j’ai commencé à tenter de me rapprocher de lui davantage. J’avais envie de plus de proximité, j’avais envie de l’entendre rire, d’être important à ses yeux. Lorsque nous nous faisions des soirées DVD, je posais ma tête sur son épaule et il ne me repoussait pas. Parfois, il passait son bras derrière ma tête pour être plus à l’aise. Personne ne nous voyait et cela me suffisait.

Je suis tombé amoureux de Tai progressivement et j’en avais parfaitement conscience. J’aurais sans doute dû quitter Sora à ce moment-là, mais j’avais trop peur. Je pensais ne jamais pouvoir avoir Tai pour moi tout seul, aussi je préférai faire comme si de rien n’était. A côté de ça, j’avais l’impression que Tai n’était pas non plus indifférent, et la suite des événements me conforte dans cette idée. Quand il m’observait avec insistance, je me retrouvais à rougir comme une collégienne. 

Tout a basculé la nuit où je me suis retrouvé seul chez mon père, avec Tai et Sora. Lorsqu’ils ont commencé à s’embrasser, je me suis senti non seulement mal à l’aise, mais surtout extrêmement jaloux. Je ne les ai pas interrompu, je savais qu’ils avaient envie l’un de l’autre. Je ne voulais pas m’interposer, passer pour un rabat-joie. D’un regard, ils m’ont demandé mon accord et je le leur ai donné. 

J’ai baissé les yeux en comprenant qu’ils n’attendaient pas de moi que je participe. Alors que j’en crevais d’envie. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, je leur avais dit clairement à l’un comme à l’autre que je n’étais pas intéressé par le sexe. Il était naturel qu’ils aillent chercher ailleurs ce que je ne pouvais leur apporter, n’est-ce pas ? Je ne me sentais même pas légitime dans mon envie d’être, pour une fois, avec eux, alors j’ai joué de la guitare pour couvrir leurs soupirs, sans pouvoir me décider à sortir de la chambre. Je nourrissais l’espoir fou qu’ils s’intéressent enfin à moi et m’aide à apaiser cette envie dévorante qui grondait dans mon ventre. 

J’ai joué jusqu’à ne plus pouvoir prétendre les ignorer et jusqu’à ce que Tai capte mon regard. Il m’a alors tendu la main et je m’y suis agrippé comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il m’a embrassé jusqu’à me laisser à bout de souffle, j’avais la tête qui tournait à cause de l’alcool. J’étais mort de peur, je craignais de mal faire, de ne pas aimer, d’être une gêne. Tai m’a rassuré, Sora aussi. Ils ont été doux et patients lorsque j’en avais besoin, et m’ont laissé profiter de leur fougue et de leur passion. 

Je ne peux nier que j’ai passé un moment très agréable avec Sora et que j’étais heureux de lui faire plaisir, mais c’est Tai qui m’a fait perdre mes moyens. Sans jamais être trop pressant, il m’a fait découvrir son corps et le mien. Je me suis endormi dans ses bras, plus heureux que jamais et certain de mes sentiments pour lui. 

La suite a été moins facile que je ne l’avais imaginé. Tai s’est mis à m’éviter et j’ai dû me démener pour le voir seul à seul dans le but de lui parler. Il a alors prétendu qu’il n’avait jamais pensé que ce que nous avions vécu puisse être plus qu’une expérience, mais je le connaissais suffisamment pour reconnaître ses mensonges. Il avait peur, c’était aussi simple que ça. Alors j’ai insisté. Je l’ai embrassé et serré dans mes bras, il n’a même pas essayé de me repousser, il en avait envie autant que moi. 

— Tu ne veux pas être en couple avec moi parce que je suis un homme, très bien. Ne soyons pas en couple, mais ne fais pas comme si tu voulais arrêter tout ce qui se passe entre nous. Continuons comme nous sommes actuellement, on verra plus tard. Personne n’a besoin de savoir si c’est ce qui t’inquiète. 

Je savais très bien ce que je voulais et j’étais prêt à tout pour l’obtenir. Tai avait besoin d’être rassuré, de ne pas se sentir prisonnier et j’étais disposé à lui laisser suffisamment de marge de manoeuvre pour qu’il ne prenne pas la fuite. 

— Je ne te parle pas de mariage, ni même de relation exclusive. Je veux juste être avec toi car tu me fais me sentir bien. 

Après cette discussion brève, mais efficace, Tai m’a emmené chez lui et nous avons fait l’amour une nouvelle fois. Au début, il n’arrêtait pas de me demander si j’étais bien certain d’avoir envie, qu’il ne voulait pas que je me sente obligé pour lui faire plaisir et que ce n’était pas grave si je ne voulais pas le faire. C’était mignon au début, mais agaçant à la longue. Il a cessé de parler lorsque j’ai commencé à le sucer. J’avais envie de lui, j’avais envie de plus, j’avais envie qu’il soit mien. 

J’ai obtenu ce que je voulais, à tous les points de vue. Je n’oublierai jamais les sensations de sa peau glissant en rythme contre la mienne, de mon sexe s’enfonçant dans son corps brûlant, de ses cheveux caressant mon cou, de sa bouche contre la mienne, ni la vision de son visage grimaçant de plaisir ou le son de ses gémissements… 

Après ça, nous avons continué à nous voir régulièrement. Parfois, nous faisons l’amour, d’autres fois nous ne faisons que parler ou profiter de la présence de l’autre. Personne n’est au courant, sauf Sora qui a deviné au moment où je l’ai quitté. Tai ne veut pas que qui que ce soit sache. D’un certain côté, je comprends et je l’accepte, mais ça me fait un peu mal. Je n’ai pas honte de l’aimer, même si je sais que tout le monde n’approuvera pas notre relation. En même temps, je suis celui qui lui a assuré que personne ne serait au courant au tout début. J’espère qu’un jour, il changera d’avis, qu’il comprendra qu’il n’y a pas de mal à être homo comme moi, ou bi comme lui, même s’il s’en défend et le refoule violemment.


End file.
